Family
by Blue Phoenix in Chains
Summary: What is the hell is family? Well Harry Potter would like to know.Rapeblood death if its not your cup of tea then dont read it


Summary: What is the meaning of family? Well Harry would like to know. Any more would give it all away H/D

Author's Note: This is a dark fic, there is rape and lots of blood, if this is not your cup of tea do not read. Please review it I would like to know if it was good or not. Please no flames I have had to suffer through a four days of no coffee or internet. That tends to make me really psychotic.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, do not sue. Or I will be forced to send the four fur balls of chaos via express mail. They will be happy to find a new place to destroy for they have finished destroying mine months ago. I have no money so it will only serve to make your life worse not mine. Please review, I am so sorry about my meanness no coffee will do that to you.

_Family is supposed to be everything to you. What happens when you are nothing to them? Are you supposed to sit there and take it? Must you watch as they whisper how awful you are? Must you take the hits again and again while the others sit there and watch? Are you supposed to have to watch the others laugh and party and have to sit in the dark waiting for someone to notice you? While the music plays and others dance must you stand to the side and watch it all from shadows? Must you have to put your sweat and blood into that party and not be able to experience the joy of it? Must you then go to school and face teachers who hate you and never believe you? Must you keep friends that as soon as the going gets tough they leave me behind? Would you want to face someone who would like nothing better then to kill you and everything you care about? Would you go back to that family that hates you even if they are your best protection? What would you do? Would you stand there and let it all happen? What do you do when you have cried all your tears and screamed all your screams? What would you say when you have nothing left to say. What would you do when you're too scared to end your life yourself? How would you take every slap, every whisper? Would you sit there and act like a servant when you are part of the family? Would you stand by and watch your false friends be happy and in love leaving you behind in the dark. What would you do? What is family? Where are the parents who are supposed to be there through thick and thin? Where are the aunts and uncles that are supposed to be nice and happy? Where is that cousin you are supposed to love and cherish and he the same for you? What the hell is family? What would you have done? This I ask of you. Well I will tell you what I did. I stood up and I fought back. I went up to the teacher who laughed at and belittled and I stabbed him in the heart, I then went over to my worst school enemy and lover of two weeks, and kissed him on the lips. I turned and walked over to my friends and cast a quick killing curse, they weren't worth anything special. I went into the forest and met with the man who wanted to murder me and I pulled out a gun. I laughed as I shot him with a weapon built by muggles, the very people he hated most, other then me that is. I then apparated to the house where my supposed family lived and I knocked down their door. I watched them huddle in a corner all scared. My cousin even pissed his pants what a riot. I raped him and my uncle right in front of my aunt. Laughing as they scream for mercy, mercy is something I do not know the meaning of. I was never given it. My aunt screamed and screamed as she watched the blood pour out of her husband and precious son. I came in my uncle and then plunged a kitchen knife into his back. My cousin cried for me not to kill him but I did anyway. I went over to my aunt ignoring her please and tore off her dress. I raped her too: I came in her at least five times. Such fun watching her try to get away, I made sure there was no way she wasn't pregnant and then did an anti-abortion spell on her. I used the knife on her and carved "Harry's Whore" on to her chest. I cut off her breasts and made her eat her husband's balls. I then got up ignoring her cries to kill her and end her pain. She never ended my pain so I won't end hers. I want her to suffer as I have suffered a pariah wherever she goes, to know that the whispers are about her, to watch others laugh and play from afar. I want her to find out the meaning of family and then tell me what it is. I want her to have to carry my child and know that she can never get rid of it. I want it to grow up knowing its place in the world. I want it to grow up hating my aunt and eventually killing her. I want it to be able to laugh and play in the light, but that is not its fate. For it just like me is only a weapon and as soon as it kills my aunt it will have served its purpose. I wouldn't change a thing I did, only when it was done. I wish I had done it sooner, and without all the blood on my shirt. It really is hard to get out and I don't have to time to really get it out. I walk up to that lover mine and look into his silver eye, My Draco, my dragon in the wild. He smiles back at me thinking my job is done but it isn't. I kiss him long and hard and then I whisper in his ear "I love you" his eyes widen in distress as his heart speeds up and the finally bursts. He falls down dead; it's true my love truly is a curse. I walk down the street disappearing into the shadows, the place where I am truly at home. I write these words so slowly, for I am dieing too, that is the reason I did it now and didn't wait longer. Now tell the truth would you have done anything different? Would you have changed a thing?_

…. Alexis Harrieta Potter puts down the diary, finally realizing what was wrong all her life. Her purpose revealed she heads down the stairs looking in disgust at her mother of eighteen years. She calmly walks over to her and whispers into her "What is family mother dearest?" Her mother's eyes open realizing something is wrong and sees the gleam of the silver knife as it plunges into to her heart. Alexis then turn and heads into the bathroom filling the tub with warm water. She gets into the water and cuts her wrists, watching the water turn red. She looks at the shadows cast by the candles she had placed around the tub. She knew the meaning of family, she knew her purpose. And as she watched the shadows surround her she finally felt at home within the darkness. She was at home within death. The potter line has ended along with its curse, now the world is full of light and no one can find a home.

Author's Note: I know dark and gory but I couldn't get it out of my head. Please review, but no flames. I was really depressed and have had no coffee or internet for four days. I will be updating "Element's Child series very soon I almost have the next chapter of Earth's Child done and then I will send it to my beta. I have a bad week and I am getting it out through my stories and poems. I promise Earth's Child will be happier.


End file.
